


Tango en invierno

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: Un tango en invierno era una cosa dulcísima, por muy ilógico que pareciera.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	Tango en invierno

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en diciembre de 2015, en honor a Alejandrina.

**Tango en** **invierno**

Fecha más horrible no existía.

Las decoraciones navideñas se le antojaban de mal gusto; verdes, rojas y a veces azules con sus toques dorados o plateados. Desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, aquello era un insulto al buen gusto. Los panfletos con descuentos por la temporada eran repartidos en cada esquina y las novias quejumbrosas que pedían un regalo por la fecha cada que podían abundaban.

Si intentara encontrar una explicación a la situación, diría que a lo mejor todos comenzaron a celebrar la navidad porque no encontraron otra cosa más divertida que hacer un veinticinco de diciembre lleno de nieve, porque para empezar, Japón ni siquiera era un país con una población altamente cristiana o católica.

Sasuke jaló su bufanda para cubrir su nariz. Camino por las calles mirando al suelo.

Bajó el brazo derecho llevaba un regalo. No era una bufanda, ni chocolates, ni un par de guantes. No señor. Esa clase de regalos se los dejaba a aquellos que no se daban el tiempo de buscar algo más decente y compraban lo primero que se les venía a la mente.

"Pero a él estas cosas le dan igual. Incluso si le doy un frasco con piedras dentro se pondría a festejar", meditó Sasuke.

Con su mano libre ajustó su chamarra. Realmente, hacía un frío que helaba los huesos. Apresuró el paso, ya casi llegaba a la casa de Naruto.

Cinco minutos después se encontró tocando el timbre del departamento que recientemente había adquirido el rubio.

—¡Oh, estás temprano! —dijo Naruto mientras sonreía. Estaba usando un suéter de cuello largo y unos jeans.

—Sí —respondió Sasuke. Desvió la mirada y luego jaló de nuevo su bufanda para cubrirse.

Naruto interpretó aquello como un gesto de frío, por lo que se hizo a un lado y lo dejo pasar.

—He preparado café.

Sasuke asintió. Fue entré los pasillos, viendo por momentos las nuevas adquisiciones de Naruto: un retrato de una estrella rock, una nueva mesilla que sostenía un jarrón de color blanco y que estaba atestado de nochebuenas y una lámpara de gran tamaño que descansaba en una esquina que antes se veía vacía.

—A la sala de estar, Sasuke —comentó Naruto. Metió sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón y entre saltitos fue hasta lugar que le indició a su invitado.

Uchiha se dio cuenta de que el rubio había cambiado la ubicación de los muebles, ahora el sofá daba en dirección a la única y enorme ventana de ese pequeño departamento. La televisión había sido tumbada lejos y cubierta por una sábana. Sobre un mueble viejo descansaba un pequeño árbol de navidad que por momentos se encendía totalmente.

—Dijiste que querías una noche pacifica —explicó Naruto.

Sasuke asintió. Extendió el regalo y esperó a que el rubio lo tomara. Éste no tardo en hacerlo. Miró el empaque por varios minutos y luego hizo una seña para que se fueran a sentar al sillón.

Sasuke pudo apreciar el cielo gris, casi oscuro y triste porque las cortinas estaban corridas. Comenzó a quitarse la bufanda y la chamarra, el hogar de Naruto podía ser pequeño, pero era cálido.

—¿No vas a abrirlo? —preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió y comenzó a quitar la envoltura con cuidado. Luego abrió la caja que contenía el regalo y frunció el ceño sutilmente.

—¿Esto es...?

—¿Lo recuerdas? —cuestionó Sasuke. Vio al otro cerrar los ojos y hacer un gesto pensativo.

—Sí, nunca entenderé tus gustos musicales —respondió Naruto, dejo la caja a un lado, abrió los ojos y se puso de pie. Segundos después salió de la habitación.

Sasuke esperó durante varios minutos a que el rubio regresara. Cuando lo hizo cargaba con una grabadora.

—¿Y eso?

—Vamos a escuchar tango —dijo Naruto. Dejó la grabadora en el piso y la conectó a la corriente. Luego la encendió. Fue hasta el sillón y tomó el regalo de Sasuke, un disco.

—Estábamos escuchando tango cuando te dije que te quería —comentó Sasuke.

—Si me lo preguntas, fue la cosa menos romántica que alguna vez haya escuchando. "Naruto, salgamos", dijiste con tu cara de la vida apesta. Además pusiste tango mientras conversábamos y lo único que yo quería hacer era llorar. Todas esas canciones melancólicas y de desamor me hicieron pensar que tenías el corazón roto y querías verme para que te apoyara.

Sasuke asintió.

—También hacía frío.

—Por supuesto, era invierno. Y era veinticinco de diciembre.

—Ya. Debí de habértelo pedido en otro día, esta fecha es horrible.

—¿Qué tiene de malo buscar una excusa para obtener regalos y salir con quien te gusta? —preguntó Naruto. Colocó el disco dentro de la grabadora y enseguida el bandoneón con sus notas tristes se escuchó.

—Si quieres ver a alguien lo verás sin excusa ni pretexto, sólo le buscaras por necesidad. —Sasuke tenía la mirada fija en la ventana.

El rubio rió. Regresó a su lugar en el sillón y contempló con interés el mismo paisaje que el Uchiha. Pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer.

—Va a nevar.

—Se pondrá más frío.

—Hice café —recordó Naruto—. Podemos usarlo para calentarnos.

—No sería una mala idea —dijo Sasuke, sonrió con suavidad. Lo único que Naruto preparaba de forma decente era el café. Ni siquiera en esas cafeterías caras hacían uno tan bueno como el del rubio—. O podemos follar.

Naruto se carcajeo.

—Espera a que termine esta pieza.

—¿No dijiste que el tango te ponía triste?

—Lo hace. Pero si se trata del tango que escuchábamos mientras me pedías salir me pongo más alegre que triste. Yo diría que es un sesenta y un cuarenta por cierto.

—Pensaba en regalarte un frasco con piedras. —Sasuke miró a Naruto con diversión.

—Me hubiera gustado mucho, porque de seguro hubieras escogido el frasco entre cientos por ser el más bonito y lo mismo con las piedras. —Naruto escuchó las últimas notas de la canción y buscó con su mano la de Sasuke. Cuando la encontró la estrujó.

Un tango en invierno era una cosa dulcísima, por muy ilógico que pareciera.


End file.
